The present disclosure relates to handles for a container. In particular, the present disclosure relates to finisher boxes and handles for finisher boxes.
Mastic or other seaming compounds are typically applied over seams in drywall and other building materials. These seaming compounds are viscous and dispensed from containers such as flat finisher boxes, which are used to apply finish coats of joint compound over taped drywall joints. Flat finisher boxes currently include handles that allow the operator to control the orientation of the box during use and to extend his reach. Controlling the orientation is a matter of allowing the box to pivot from the handle or locking the handle in place when the operator applies a locking mechanism (i.e., a brake lever) at a distal end of the handle. Conventional handles for finisher boxes come in a variety of lengths, generally from about 34″ long to as long as 72″ or longer.